Forum:Agent Johnson
In Day 3 7:00pm-8:00pm, Agent Johnson, an interrogator is not listed on the credits, and there is no page for him. He recieves no credit on IMDB either. Does anyone have a picture or actor for him? - Protocol Red 16:34, 29 July 2007 (UTC) : That happens sometimes. There are characters (Harris (Day 2), Frank Wells, Adam (Day 4), and at least a few others) whose actors just don't get credited for whatever reason, and then there are others like Eileen who so far as I can tell get even less screen time but still get credited. I can't even guess why the show's staff does this. As for the one you found, you can feel free to start the page of course; if you can't grab pics, let me know and I'll do the article or just nab the pic instead. Standard procedure as I understand it in these cases is just to leave the "actor=" space blank but write the article as usual. – Blue Rook 20:46, 29 July 2007 (UTC)talk :: Okay, I made it to that episode, here is the article for this character: Johnson (Day 3). If I left out something cool, or whatever, feel free to work on it! – Blue Rook 06:05, 7 August 2007 (UTC)talk Again, mildly off-topic but I need help figuring out other unnamed but small memorable actors. Everyone has had issues finding out who played Forbe's henchmen and while we still don't know who's name belongs to who, we only know that David Kilde a regular stunt peformer is the one with hair but can't identify the other balding one carrying the shotgun. I checked IMDb and here's what I have although it is confusing since they list stunt doubles for Kiefer Sutherland (who didn't get physical if I recall correctly) and Chloe (who wasn't even in the episode ...): Whoops, sorry, that was for the entire cast list, they listed it there under the main full episode casting. Anyway, I got names but just need to check and see if they have a Myspace, Facebook or something else that shows pics of themselves. Stunts Matthew Taylor .... stunt coordinator (as Matt Taylor) Erik Betts .... stunts (uncredited) Cassandra McCormick .... stunt double: Mary-Lynn Rajskub (uncredited) Matthew Taylor .... stunt double: Kiefer Sutherland (uncredited) Anyway, I guess the Erik Betts guy might be the one. http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Adam_(Forbes_bodyguard) --Gunman6 18:51, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I've been through similar things on imdb many times to try and identify people, and it's unfortunately not especially accurate. Erik Betts is credited for every episode of Season 4, but I can't find him anywhere in the episodes - but he doesn't play Forbes's henchman, as he is black and the henchman is white.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I just found that out as well. Sounds like we should make a list called "The Mysteries of 24 ..." And I just can't think of one scene where Kiefer's full face isn't seen during any moment of 24 whether he's jumping from an explosion or sliding across the pavement. I could've sworn he did at least 90% of his stunts (similar to Harrison Ford, who unless he's jumping from a vehicle like in the 4th Indiana Jones film, it's all him). But apparently this Taylor guy doubled not only for Kiefer but for Brad Pitt, John Leguizamo and Gary Sinise on the latter's popular crime show. :The page Wiki 24:Unknown performers may interest you?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:57, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I guess ... looking it up ... --Gunman6 18:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I might've just found the guy who plays the other Forbe henchman; the nose doesn't really fit but the rest might. http://24.wikia.com/wiki/John_Dixon :I don't believe they're the same person...also, John Dixon confirmed to me on facebook that his only 2 roles on 24 were the two we have listed for him--Acer4666 (talk) 18:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) That's sound then. I am also wondering about this one stuntman named Greg Fitzpatrick, whose credit include the likes of Real Steel and Iron Man. Here is a photo of him with Kiefer at the Taurus World Stunt Awards (the image is from IMDb, I have put fair use attached to it and I take it that it's from 2005 based on a few other sources I recall seeing but might have to back up shortly. Here he is accepting an award at the show with Sutherland hosting and is constantly a stunt double for the likes of Ben Stiller, as is the case here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcNHSyiJoJI Also, see here: http://www.imdb.com/media/rm4142305792/nm0280525 --Gunman6 19:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Another page that may interest you on this wiki is User:ThomasHL - that user has carefully and painstakingly made an excellent collection of stuntmen who have 24 on their resumes, together with any details he's found. If you look there, you'll see that Greg Fitzpatrick apparently doubled for Joaquim de Almeida and Lothaire Bluteau. However, verifying this is a bit tricky. :As for that picture, I'm afraid our image policy doesn't allow pictures that aren't from the show or behind the scenes footage - so I'll have to delete the pic of the Taurus stunt awards (despite it having two 24 performers on, it isn't 24-related). But yeah, if you can find stunts that you think he did for Ramon Salazar or Marcus Alvers we can try and work on verifying it's him!--Acer4666 (talk) 19:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Will see if that's possible. Anyway, I tried contacting David Kilde as not only to ask him about the stuntmen he's worked with (he's best known as one of the agents in the Matrix Reloaded, who coincidentally he doubled for one of the other agents on episodes of the Terminator show) as not only to get clarification on the other Forbe henchmen but also to ask to see a demo reel for a site I've made that's in development hell ( http://www.badasshaven.com/ ) that's similar in style to ActionMovieFreak.com and AllOuttaBubbleGum. So far though, his official web designer and personal event contact rep's emails have bounced back due to no longer being valid yet Kilde's personal email went through. It's a shame though but I'll keep waiting ... Anyway, thanks for that extra clarification but where did you find out that Greg doubled for Joaquiem and the guy who played Alvers? From the S3 DVD commentaries or what??--Gunman6 06:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :User:ThomasHL has spent a while collecting info from lots of stunt websites where people put their resumes up with details like that. A lot of the websites have since gone offline, which might be why you can't find similar info from searching.--Acer4666 (talk) 10:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Any chance that the unidentified African-American stuntman who played one of Kingsley's men in the coliseum is also the one CTU guard knocked out by Bauer when he's interrogating Stana Katic's character or possibly a Day 7 FBI officer?--Gunman6 08:55, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::The federal marshall who bauer knocked out to interrogate Collette Stenger is listed here, and he's played by Matthew Jones (an actor, not a stuntman); they're not the same guy. As for the Day 7 FBI guy, if you give me specifics (what episode, what he did, when he appeared in the episode) I can check it out--Acer4666 (talk) 10:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :As for Day 7, I can't remember the exact episode, it just seems like they possibly reused this man. I still can't believe that neither he or the other minion weren't identified yet the two others were found no problem.--Gunman6 15:31, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Well the reason the other two were identified no problem was simply because they were interviewed for the special feature 24: On the Loose and they talked about it. The other two didn't. As for the white guy with black hair, there's no decent shot of his face. I feel like I recognise him from what little you see, I think he's probably a stunts unlimited guy but it's hard to be sure without a half decent shot of his face--Acer4666 (talk) 15:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I know, I don't understand why if they bothered asking about the guy playing the pilot that they couldn't interview those other two or even Sarah Wynter's make-up artist.--Gunman6 16:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::You're thinking of the wrong special feature. I don't think the other two coliseum men were present at the Season 3 prison riot--Acer4666 (talk) 16:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I was talking about Day 2 to begin with. Not sure why you brought up Day 3 though(?).--Gunman6 16:40, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :From my earlier post: :click on the link to find out--Acer4666 (talk) 16:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh, yes, I remember now, the prison one which begins with them bragging about who's been killed by Bauer multiple times. It's a shame that as informative as most of these are, there's still plenty of uncovered topics. Wait, maybe it's the guy in Day 8, who Bauer knocks out on top of the roof while trying to rescue Dana Walsh from the Pillar-hired goons? --Gunman6 16:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :That would be Erik Betts again, and no I don't think that's him--Acer4666 (talk) 17:08, June 26, 2012 (UTC)